I Still Love You
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will confesses his love to Emma and Carl shows up. A few things happen and it ends in a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in her office looking at Will. "I still love you," Will said. Emma stared at him shocked. Will still loved her. This must have been a dream. She closed her eyes and opened them again. This wasn't a dream it was real. "Em... i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that," He apologised. Emma started to smile. "I'll see you later," Will said standing up. "Will, please don't go," Emma pleaded. He stood still, wondering what Emma would do. She stood up and walked to him. Emma suddenly leaned forward and her lips met his. Will suprised by this and decided to kiss her back. They soon parted. Emma looked in to Will's brown eyes. "I still love you," She confessed. "What?" A voice asked. Will and Emma looked at the door to see Carl standing there. He looked furious. "Carl... w-what are you doing here?" Emma asked. Carl looked at Will. "I came here to see you. And I get here to see you kissing him!" Carl said with anger in his tone. He looked at Emma and shouted "You still love him!".


	2. Chapter 2

Carl was now red in the face with anger. Will stood in front of Emma and said "You heard her,". Carl stepped closer to Will. "I thought we made a deal, that you would stay away from her," Carl spat. Will smiled "Things change,". Carl then hit Will right in the jaw. Emma was terrified. Will clenched his fist, ready to hit Carl. But then he put his fist down, he couldn't hit someone at school, he could lose his job. He then looked Carl right in the eye "Get of the property now!". Carl laughed "Emma, do you still love him?". "yes, i do, and i never want to see you ever again," Emma said. Will began to laugh then turned serious "You heard her now get lost,". "Fine, but i will be back," Carl threatened then turned and left Emma's office.

x

It was the next day and everything was back to normal and McKinley high school. Will was walking down to see Emma. He looked at the students as they stared at his huge bruise on his jaw. Emma was leaving her office when Will got there. "Hey Em," He greeted. She smiled and replied "Hi Will,". She was looking at his bruise and he smiled "I guess Carl hit me hard,". She laughed "So you going for lunch?" Will asked. "Yes, would you like to join me?" She replied sweetly. "I would love to," He answered. Will looked in to her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled away and said " I love you Will, i just don't want to be hurt again,". He smiled and added "When I'm around no one is going to hurt you, i promise,". Emma then leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met, then they pulled away when a group of students walked past. Will slipped his hand in to hers and they made their way down to the lunch room. Will had never been happier, but then he heard a voice shout "Schuester!". He turned round to see Carl.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl was smiling standing there. "Emma, Will, It's good to see you two," Carl lied. "I thought Emma told you to stay away from her," Will remembered. Carl stared at Will "Yeah, she did. But I'm not going to,". Will's muscles tensed. This guy was really asking for it. "Carl, just leave me alone," Emma said. Carl smiled "I love you, so I'm not going,". Will laughed "You love her... Right. Just if you do love her you would leave her alone wouldn't you?". "Oh, shut it Schuester!" Carl spat with venom. "Carl, just go!" Emma shouted. By now everyone's attention was on Carl, Will and Emma. "This is not over Schuester!" Carl said. Sue Sylvester then entered as Carl stormed out. Sue spun round and went after him. "Excuse me," She said. "Yes," Carl answered turning around. "Sue," She said putting her hand out. "Carl," He replied shaking her hand. "So you want revenge on Schuester?" She asked interested. Carl smiled "Yeah i do, why?". "Well i can help," Sue added. "You got a deal," Carl agreed. "Meet me in my office tomorrow and we can sort Will Schuester out," Sue laughed. "Sure thing," Carl laughed along. Carl and Sue then went their separate ways.

x

Back in the lunch room Will sat close to Emma. He couldn't stop smiling at her. He took a bite of his sandwich. When he put it down, Emma began to laugh. She pointed at his chin. He had a piece of food on it. Emma wiped it off then leaned in closer. She was now so close to Will, she was tempted to kiss him. She could smell his aftershave and was surrounded by everything that was Will. Emma then kissed Will. Will was so shocked, but he didn't pull away. He started deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, most of the teachers were staring at them. Will smiled at Emma. When Emma looked at him, he asked "What was that for?". She smiled seductively "Because i love you. Want to go back to my office?". Will was out of the room before Emma finished her sentence. As they made their way to her office, Sue watched them. She smiled in happiness as tomorrow would be the day she got her revenge...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day. Carl was making his way down to Sue's office. He was almost there when he saw one of the Glee club students. He knew her straight away, Rachel Berry. He passed her and she must have recognised him as she gave him a horrible stare. He laughed and entered to see Sue reading a magazine, with her Cheerio's on. "Take a seat," Sue offered. "Thanks," Carl replied sitting down. "So, what do you want to do to Will Schuester?" She asked putting down the magazine. "I want him to suffer," Carl answered. Sue smiled "ok, so how about this. We poison his dinner, or we set his house on fire...". "or i could attack him by surprise in his office," Carl interrupted. She laughed "deal, now all i have to do is keep that little woodland creature away from his office until you leave,". Carl laughed "I'm going to enjoy this,".

x

It was the end of Will's lesson, as the bell rang for lunch time. He collected in all the Spanish tests and went to his office. He put them on his desk and went to pick up his lunch. Carl stood at the door of Will's office watching him. Carl was lucky Will had left the door open, so he could sneak up behind. He started to sneak up behind, but Will turned round. Carl lunged at him and pinned him against the wall. Will tried to push him off, but was unsuccessful. Carl's hands wrapped around his neck, tightening every second. Will was trying to move as he couldn't breathe. "Get off," He tried to say but nothing came out, except sounds of him choking. He was looking at Carl, he could see pure hate in his eyes. "You deserve this," He spat. Carl's grip was now so tight, Will was gasping for air. Will felt dizziness wash over him as the oxygen in his lungs was running out. The pain in his chest was unbelievable. Will started to close his eyes as his vision started to turn black. Carl kept his grip on Will's neck as he passed out. Carl smiled and let the teacher's body fall to the floor. He put his hand through his hair and left.

x

Rachel was walking in the school when she saw Carl leaving Will's office. She suddenly felt something in her gut, something bad might of happened. She was slowly making her way to the door, when Finn appeared. "Hey Rach, want to go get some lunch?" He asked. "I would love to. But i need to go see Mr Schue first," She replied. Finn looked at her "Why can't we go later?". "Because i have a feeling that something is wrong," Rachel answered. Finn wanted to go to lunch but, Rachel wasn't going to leave until she had got her way. Finn smiled and nodded. Rachel entered the office. She looked at the floor as she saw a hand. "Mr Schue?" She asked getting closer. Finn looked over behind the desk, to find their teacher lying lifeless on the floor.. "Finn, call 911," She said. Finn did as he was told. She knelt by Will. "He's not breathing," Rachel noticed. Without any hesitation or conscious thought she began mouth to mouth. As she worked she noticed the colour her teacher was turning. His lips were blue and his skin grey. Rachel pinched his nose, leaned down and breathed air in to his lungs. No response. She continued and was finally rewarded with a small gasp from Will. She rolled him on to his side as he took shallow gasping breaths.

x

The sirens wailed and Finn appeared with two paramedics. "What happened?" A paramedic asked. "I don't know. We just found him lying on the ground. He wasn't breathing so i performed cpr until he did. I'm not sure how long he went without oxygen," Rachel answered. "Alright let's get him on the bus," The paramedic said putting him on a stretcher. As they left the office, a crowd of students and teachers were stood in the halls. Emma was there looking around. She spotted it was Will and ran after them. As he was loaded in to an ambulance, Emma jumped in beside Rachel and Finn. The EMT flicked on the lights and sped off to Lima's only hospital.

x

Back in McKinley, Carl was standing in Sue's office. Sue was smiling, and then she asked "What did you do,". Carl laughed "Let's just say he might not come back,". Sue stood up and walked to Carl. He smiled as he knew what she would do. She leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. Carl grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her closer. This was the best revenge he had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance soon arrived at the hospital and Will was put in a room. Rachel, Finn and Emma were waiting to see him. The nurse soon left his room and said "He's awake. Would you like to see him?". They nodded, and followed her to a room. Will was lying down looking at the door. "Em," He whispered. "I'm here," She comforted and kissed him on his cheek. Finn and Rachel sat down beside his bed. "How are you feeling?" Finn asked. Will smiled "I've been better,". Emma sat on the edge of his bed. "What happened?" She questioned. "Carl... He tried to kill me," Will replied. "That's why he was leaving your office," Rachel added. "How did you find me?" Will asked. "A gut feeling," Rachel smiled. "I'm going to get some lunch," Finn announced. "I might get something to," Emma said. Will nodded. Emma kissed him then left with Finn. Rachel smiled at Will. "Thanks for saving my life, Rach," He thanked. "Your welcome," Rachel laughed.

x

A day later and Will was back teaching. He was going to see Emma. She wasn't in her office so he went to the lunch room. He entered to see her eating her lunch. Will smiled at Emma and joined her. "Where have you been?" She asked. "In my class, teaching," Will replied. Emma laughed. Sue then entered. "I guess Carl didn't have the guts to kill you," Sue murmured. Will laughed "so you were in on it too,". Sue picked up a cup off coffee and replied "No, i just kept everyone away from your office, so he could do the job,". "Well you failed," Emma added. Sue gave a dirty look and left. Sue got to her office. Carl was there. She kissed him and said "We need another plan, he's alive".


	6. Chapter 6

It was after school. The Glee club and Will were rehearsing, when Carl stood outside with a bottle of gasoline. He began tipping it outside the doors then he went inside.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Will spat.

Carl just smiled and then threw the gasoline container to him. He lit a match and dropped it. Will threw the container a side and ran to the door. Carl locked the door quickly, with the key Sue had gave him. As the choir room burst in to flames, Will was thrown backwards. He hit the floor and was knocked unconscious, when his head hit the ground. Finn ran to his teacher and pulled him away from the fire.

"Everyone get back," Finn advised.

Everyone moved in to a corner of the choir room. The fire was spreading fast.

"What are we going to do? We can't get out," Sam asked.

"We can call Emma!" Finn said.

He leaned down and got Will's cell out of his pants pocket. He looked for her number and called it. Emma answered.

"Miss Pillsbury! We need your help. The choir room is on fire!" Finn panicked.

"Okay hold on. Where's Will?" She asked worried.

"He's out cold. Please help us," Finn begged.

"I'm on my way," Emma replied then hung up.

A few students were coughing now as the smoke was spreading. Finn leant down and shook Will's shoulders.

"Mr Schue? Can you hear me?" Finn asked.

Will groaned and frowned as he came round. He opened his eyes to see Finn. Will sat up. He looked around at the flames and the thick black smoke covering the room. He was on his feet quickly.

"Guys, are you okay?" Will questioned.

A few of them nodded. Will was looking at Sam, Tina, Quinn and Kurt as they were coughing violently.

"Cover your mouths and noses with your sleeve," Will suggested. Everyone did that. Then there was a dull thud and a body hit the floor. Everyone turned to see Quinn on the ground. Sam was by her instantly.

"Quinn?" He asked.

"We called Emma, she should be here by now," Finn said.

The room was now full of thick black smoke and no one could see through it. Everyone was coughing their guts up. Most of the Glee club had passed out, except Rachel, Puck and Will. Will was checking everyone over. There was then a shouting and sirens. Will's vision was blackening when four firemen burst in to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The firemen ran in to the room. They grabbed hold of Will, just before he hit the ground. He was carried out and put in the corridor. As everyone was carried out, Will came round. He started checking everyone over. They were all ok, except Quinn. She wasn't breathing and her eyes were in the back of her head.

"Call 911," Will shouted.

"They are on their way," Emma added appearing.

She knelt with Will beside Quinn.

"Do something," Emma said looking at the girl.

Will didn't know what to do. His mind wasn't working at all. He couldn't focus. He looked at Emma. She was staring at Quinn. Emma didn't want the student to die. There was then a few sirens. Will looked up to see about 7 paramedics running towards them. Will smiled in relief. He stood back as they did their jobs. Emma hugged Will and kissed him.

"I'm so glad that your okay," Emma whispered.

"It was Carl, he needs sorted out," Will murmured.

Will looked at Quinn as she was carried away on a stretcher. Puck ran after on his cell to her mam.

"Carl did this?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He can hurt me, but not my students. Next time our paths cross, he will pay," Will promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Will was at school the next day. He was told Quinn was ok, and she would be back at school in a few days. He was walking past Sue's office, when Carl walked past him. Will spun round and pushed him against the wall.

"You are gonna pay. You've put one of my students in hospital, nearly killed me and terrified Emma," Will shouted.

Carl just laughed "Schuester, I want Emma back then I will be out of your life,".

Will smiled "You are not getting Emma back. I will die before that happens,".

"Well that's what I've been trying to do, but I keep failing," Carl admitted.

Will was so angry. How could he get Carl back. Well he was dating Sue. Will went in to Sue's office.

"Sue, did you know that boyfriend of yours has nearly killed Quinn," Will revealed.

Sue didn't move, she stared at Carl as he entered the room.

"You nearly killed my head Cheerio?" Sue asked.

Carl lied "No I didn't,".

Sue got up and said "I love you so I don't care,".

Carl smiled at Will. Sue and Carl looked at each other.

"Carl has failed to kill you," Sue laughed.

"So we will both kill you," Carl spat.

He was pushed against the wall forcefully. Will looked terrified as he knew this time he might not survive.


	9. Chapter 9

Sue and Carl smiled. Sue kneed Will in his stomach. Will doubled over in pain. His chin suddenly met Carl's knee and his head started spinning. Carl punched Will in the jaw and he staggered backwards. Will tried to fight back but Sue threw him to the floor. Carl kicked Will over and over. Will tried to get up. Sue then put her foot on his throat. She pushed down hard. Will tried to move away from her, but was in to much pain. He was bleeding from a gash in his head. This time he was a goner.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Rachel shouted.

Rachel appeared in the office with Puck, Finn and two police men. Puck grabbed Carl's shirt and held him against a wall. Finn and Rachel ran to Will. Sue backed away and Will began coughing and spluttering.

"Mr Schue? Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yes, thank you," Will replied.

Rachel and Finn pulled Will to his feet. Will held his head as blood trickled down his face. He began feeling dizzy. The policemen arrested Carl and Sue.

"Don't worry, he will be put away for a long time," A police officer smiled.

"Thank you," Finn said.

"I think you should get him to a hospital," The police officer advised.

Finn nodded and called 911. They soon arrived and the police left. The paramedics sorted out the cut.

"Just a minor concussion, nothing to worry about," A paramedic examined.

Will nodded and went back in to the school. He made his way to Emma's office. Will entered. Emma kissed him.

"Carl has been arrested, so we can live our lives," Will smiled.

"That's great," Emma laughed.

"Now we have that sorted, there is something I need to say," Will added.

"Go ahead," Emma said.

"I really love you Emma, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Will got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal an engagement ring.

Emma was speechless for a moment but then she smiled "Yes! Yes I will marry you,".

Will placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. He was the happiest man in the world.

**2 months later.**

The church was packed. The Glee club and some teachers were invited and were sitting at the front. Emma was in a white dress. Will stood beside her in a suit. They exchanged vows.

The vicar smiled and announced "You may now kiss the bride,".

Will leaned down and kissed Emma. He put his hands on her waist. Everyone clapped and smiled at them.

"Well, Mrs Schuester. This has been the best day of my life," Will smiled hugging her.

"I love you Will, and this is the best day of my life too," Emma confessed.

"I love you Emma," He said.

The Glee club stood up and began to sing. As Will and Emma looked in to each others eyes. They would love each other forever.


End file.
